GinnyThe New Girl
by destineeloveee
Summary: my first fanfiction. so please keep that in mind when you read! well, Ginny went to Beaubaxton, until her fourth year, her dad makes her go to Hogwarts with Ron, Harry, and Hermione. and she finds her eye on something "forbidden".


Ginny/Draco3

It's my first year here. My mom let me go to Beaubaxtons, instead of Hogwarts, but my dad's making me come here this year. I'm in my fourth year, while my youngest older brother and his two best friends are in the year ahead of me.

I was just automatically put in Gryffindor along with my brothers. I was nervously looking around the huge Great Hall, when I saw a boy, sitting at the Slytherin table.

I didn't realize I'd been staring until he looked up at me, probably feeling eyes bore into his skull. His gray eyes looked sad. Something made me wanna go over there and comfort him, but something also stopped me from doing just that.

We were still looking at each other, when Ron's good-looking best friend, the famous Harry Potter, leaned over and asked what I was staring so intently at.

"Oh, ummm…. Nothing, it's just beautiful here." I fibbed, only slightly.

"I know, it's great, isn't it? I'm still amazed at the new things I learn at this school every year." Harry said, looking up at the ceiling.

"So how was your summer, you know, before you came to the Burrow?" I asked trying to change the subject, while, sadly, turning my eyes back to our table.

"Ehh, you know how the Dursley are. Had me locked up in my room most of the time." Harry complained. "What about you, Hermione?"

"Oh, huh?" She said snapping out of her goofy daydreaming state, probably about Ron. "It was, ummmm, swell. Mum and Dad took us to this fantastic camping site." Finally snapping out of it, she went on and on about her trip.

Even though we went to two different schools, and she's my brothers best friend, she's also my best friend. Harry is also a good friend, we aren't as close though. I know that he likes me, Ron let it slip one time. Harry doesn't know I know, so I just act like I have no idea. Ron, well what can I say, he's my older brother. Well one of them, I have a total of six older brothers, and I'm the youngest, and the only girl. It's not always the funnest thing in the world.

Well Hermione had just now finished her story, which I completely tuned out. I started thinking about who that gray-eyed, blonde hottie. I have to ask Hermione who that is when we leave.

Speaking of leaving, Dumbledore is just about to release us. Hermione, Ron, and Harry get up. Harry asks me what's wrong.

"Uhhhh, nothing. I just need to use the restroom." I sent Hermione a _come-with-me-to-get-away-from-the-guys _look.

Thankfully she got it and said, Well lemme show you where the closet one is, Ginny."

They walked off, looking more than a little confused by my look. Hermione and I walked in the opposite direction. Once out of ear shot, Hermione started.

"What did you REALLY need? And you were totally spacing towards the end of the feast. Plus, what was with the stare down with Malfoy?"

"Calm. One at a time." I joked. "That's what I need to talk to you about. That boy-wait THAT'S Malfoy? Ron would kill me. Nope, he's off limits."

"Off limits? What do you mean? You like him? That's great! He always looks so depressed. I feel kinda sorry for him…." Hermione glanced in his direction. "Uh-oh. He's coming over." She turned back to me and started trying to fix my hair and telling me to stay calm, though she sounded like SHE might start hyperventilating, not me.

"Ummm, hey, Hermione." Then he turned to me, "Hello….?"

"Ginny." I finished. I held out my hand, "My name's Ginny Weasley."

His head hung, "Oh…. Well just thought I'd introduce myself. Ummm, I'm-"

"Draco Malfoy," I smiled.

He kinda perked up, "How do you know my name?"

"I have my ways," I flirted. "So was there anything else you needed?" I continued, almost completely forgetting Hermione was still there.

"Well, I know this is kind of silly, but I was wondering if you'd like to go on a walk with me by the lake, and like eat somewhere along the lake too. Like a-"

"Date?" I could barely control myself, "I'd love to!"

"Great. This Friday, I'll meet you at the stairs at 7. Sound good?"

"Sounds fantastic." I grinned widely. Which he retuned, then walked off.

Hermione screamed before I could think about what I'd just done.

"This is crazy! He asked you out! Ron's gonna flip. But it's DRACO MALFOY. Harry's gonna be pretty upset too…. But, Draco….." She started fanning herself like a teenage girl at a boy band concert.

"I'll admit I'm kinda scared what Ron and Harry'll say, but I think he'll be worth it," I looked in the direction he had disappeared into the crowd. "Come on. The guys looked confused enough when they left. If we take too long, it'll make it worse." So we rushed off to the common room, for my first time.

I'm not sure what I was expecting, but it sure wasn't this. The girls at my old school were such, well girls. Here, a bunch of girls hung out with guys all the time, and they apparently did this in the common room. I guess I was just used to how it used to be, so I was expecting it to be completely abandoned.

We searched for Ron and Harry in the big mess of people. They must've been the first ones in the common room, because it looks like they got the best spot by the fireplace.

"I never get why girls must go the restroom in pairs or groups," Ron said.

"Ginny didn't know where the restroom was, thank you very much, Ronald," Hermione said.

"But when one of you guys need to go later, you'll ask the other one to go with you later, or you'll just automatically go. Like instinct," Harry teased.

"You're right, Harry. But we have our own reasons that we must go with other girls. And you shall never find out," I smiled.

"Hmph," Ron looked disappointed.

_I wonder what they were talking about before we got here that made that come up, _I thought to myself.

"Well, who's hungry?"

"Ron! You've just eaten about ten plates at the feast!" Hermione and Ron started their second daily argument. The one they had earlier was about Ron's rat, Scabbers, and Hermione's cat, Crookshanks. Those two always bicker like an old married couple, especially about their pets.

" I'm growing, Hermione! I need food. Then when I'm done growing, I'm still gonna eat a lot, because I'll need more food because I'm all grown! So I'm always gonna eat a lot, just face it," Ron stated, crossing his arms.

"Well if you keep eating all the foods you have been, you'll you have a heart attack at 16 and won't live to be fully grown, Ronald. So I suggest you not only watch how much you eat, but also what you eat," Hermione said matter-of-factly.

Ron mimicked her when she turned her back. Harry and I just looked at each other and shook our heads. We both know they like each other, we even tried bringing it up with them. Ron's faced got as red as a big tomato and Hermione stormed upstairs to our room and locked me out! We haven't brought it up to them again, but we both still think it. And we have talked about it before, whenever they bicker so long, and they completely forget we are all in the same room.

"Harry, I'm suddenly very tired," Hermione shot Ron a look, like he was to blame, "so I'll be going up to bed now."

"It's only 9:30, Hermione," Harry stated.

"Well, yes, but I've, uhhhhh, had a long day," she turned to me, "I'm gonna have to show you your room now, as I'll be off to bed right afterwards." Then she headed to the girls' stairs.

I glanced at Harry, "Sorry," Then I stood to hug him, and kissed Ron on the top of his head. "Goodnight you two. Don't get detentions before classes even start." Then I reluctantly followed Hermione.

When we got to my door, I figured she'd walk off. So I said goodnight as I stepped inside, then I started to shut my door when she burst through. "Ugghh. The NERVE of that boy! Saying, 'Oh, I'm growing, so I insist on eating like a pig.' What kind of sense does that make? Exactly! It doesn't! Your brother is something else, Ginny, I swear." She finally rested long enough to breathe, that I interjected when she tried to begin again.

"Hermione, why don't you ask him out already. You know he's too daft to realize and to ask you out, so you know that you're gonna have to do it. And why wait so long?" I knew I'd regret bringing it up.

"WHY IN MERLIN'S PANTS WOULD I ASK HIM OUT? AND I DON'T CARE IF HE HAS THE COURAGE TO ASK ME OUT OR NOT, BECAUSE I'M NOT INTERESTED AND I'D SAY NO IF HE DID."

I smiled. "Hermione, me AND Harry see it. And you know it's got to be obvious if Harry realizes. You know how oblivious those two are. Come on, don't wait. I saw this Lavender character eyeing him the entire feast. You've got to do something quick, before that bimbo steps in and gets him."

Hermione just sat on my bed, her jaw dangling to the floor. I just asked, "What?"

She shook her head slowly in disbelief. "Lavender likes him?"

"Well she sure was eyeing him, Hermione."

She seemed to snap out of it. "Well she can have him. I don't like him or anything, so it makes no difference to me. If he does go out with her, I just hope he knows how crazed and daft that girl can get. I mean she's probably thicker than Crabbe and Goyle. Draco's friends," She added when I looked confused by the names.

"Mhmmmm, well if you're sure….. Goodnight Hermione," then walked into the bathroom to change.

She stayed until I came back out. She was still sitting at the foot of my bed, when I was sliding in. "Are you okay, 'Mione?" She looked like she'd been petrified.

"Hmmm? Oh, yeah. Never better. Just really tired," and with that, she stood up, whispered 'Night' and left my room.

The next morning, I almost slept in. If I hadn't heard one of the girls scream because a spider was in the tub, I would've missed my first day of lessons. I jumped out of bed, and quickly dressed. Then I rushed to brush my teeth, fighting for the sink with four other girls, while doing so. When I finally finished brushing my hair, everyone else had already left, I hurried to Hermione's room to practically run right into her while we both opened the door.

"OH! Ginny, you almost gave me heart attack! Why the rushing?"

We headed downstairs to meet Harry and Ron, "I woke up late, had to fight to use the bathroom, so I was trying to get to you before you left. Why do you guys leave later?"

"Because if we get there as early as we did our first and second year, Ron will eat the whole table," Hermione answered, just as we met the guys about halfway through the common room.

"Good morning boys," I said to both of them, who replied with a small, 'Morning.'

"Ready to go then?" Hermione said brightly.

Waking up this early, must've really hit them both hard this year, they hardly ever slept when Harry was at the Burrow. Or maybe they had always been like this.

"Are they like this ever morning? Cause they aren't this bad during the summer, then again, I don't think they trudge out of bed this early."

"Nah, they are only like this for the first week, sometimes not even that long," Hermione answered.

We made it to the Great Hall at the same time as Draco. Thank goodness the boys weren't fully awake yet. Only Hermione saw my cheeks turn an ugly red, when Draco opened the door for us and winked slyly at me. I stifled a giggle.

"What was that?" Harry asked.

"Oh, ummmm, you've got some hair sticking up in the back," I covered, which wasn't a lie. I reached up trying for about 5 minutes to try to flatten. Maybe it was just me, or Harry turned a light shade of pink as I did so.

"Thanks," Harry mumbled.

We finally made it to the table, and sat down next to Neville. Ron seemed to kind of awaken at this point. He automatically started reaching for everything around him. Harry sat there for a few seconds, then started to wake and reached for some toast, sausage, and bacon. Hermione was picking at some grits and toast. I had a sausage and biscuit on my plate, but couldn't eat. I looked around the Great Hall, this time actually looking for my blondie. Well, I guess I can't call him mine, but I like the thought of it.

I finally spotted him, I didn't wanna be weird and stare, so I looked back at my food. I decided to eat something, or I'll be hungry way before lunch. Of course with my timing and luck, I took a big bite of sausage when Draco walked over.

"Hey, Ginny, thought I'd walked you to your first lesson," Draco said sweetly.

"Now why on Earth would she go anywhere with you, Malfoy?" Ron said, clearly peeved.

"Yes, Malfoy, please get lost," Harry spat.

"Don't you two have a single kind bone in your body. Calm down," Hermione thankfully defended him, because Draco looked a little scared. Hmmmmm…

"Why we should we have to be kind to that slimy little-"

"Ron! I think we'll pass on your excellent vocabulary skills this morning," I was starting to get embarrassed. So I turned to Draco, "I was going to have Hermione show me around, I don-"

"Oh, no! I'll be all boring and factual. You know how I can get. You'll have more fun with Draco," Hermione was worse than Ron and Harry!

"Well let's go then!" Draco just loved that last comment, I could tell.

Ron and Harry stammered and stuttered, like they couldn't find the words to say to make me come back or maybe even insult Draco some more.

I just got up, grabbed Draco's hand, and walked out the Great Hall before they could think any longer.

"If I'd known you didn't tell your brother and Harry, I wouldn't have wasted my time making a fool of myself," he dropped my hand.

"Draco.." I reached for his hand again, he pulled away. I cringed back, "It's only Monday, our date is Friday. I have to work on those two. Hermione is easy, she's a girl so she's understanding. Ron and Harry don't really fancy you because of something, I'm not even sure of actually…. Anyways. Plus, I've just gotten here, that would make it even worse on them. 'He's trying to manipulate you.' 'He just wants to know what we are up to.' Trust me, I wanted to tell them last night, but already knew what they'd have to say to that."

Draco just stood there for a few minutes, thinking. Slowly walked back over to me, and put his arm around me. I looked up at him, and smiled. "Can we head to the common room, so I can get my books?"

"That sounds good. The further away we get from my murders, the better," I realized he was joking about a second too late. "I was only kidding, Ginny," Draco said seriously.

"I know. I was just thinking that you'd better not jinx yourself," I pulled away as we got to the common room.

I said password, looked inside real quick, then dragged Draco into the Gryffindor common room for the first time.

"Whoa, uhhhh, I mean-"

"It's okay, I won't tell anyone that you secretly like Gryffindor. Though now I get to see your common room. Oh, and once people see that you like me, if they didn't see us in the Great Hall just now, it might be a bit obvious that you like Gryffindor. What are you gonna do, then?"

He seemed to think for a barely one second, "I'll think about it then. I know my lot won't be very pleased with me, nor will my family. But I think you are definitely worth it," he started to move me closer…

"Draco, we've only just met yesterday. I don't know what you may have heard about me, but I know it can't be that I'm easy."

"I never thought anything like that, I swear. I just got into the moment, I'm so sorry, Ginny," Draco started to stutter and he dropped his head.

"Hey," I picked up his chin, "it's fine. I just got a little scared. I don't want to get hurt. I see what Hermione goes through and she's not even in a relationship with him."

"Talking about Weezlbe? Sorry, force of habit. But I know what you mean, and I hardly talk to Hermione."

"How come you can't stand Harry and Ron, and you call them by last names. But you call Hermione, well Hermione, and you talk to her apparently enough to where y'all both bring each other up, or say stuff about each other. I'm not jealous, I'm just wondering why you two get along, but not my brother and Harry. Why is that?"

"Oh, simple. We get partnered all the time in class. They partner us by skill, and people that are different houses. So, naturally, we get partnered together. And she doesn't judge me based on my dad's mistakes. She actually talks to me, and treats me like me. Potter and Weasley know that we talk, but they think it's always about homework and projects we work on together."

"Oh. That's cool. Well, lemme go get my books," He walked to the couch, while I headed upstairs.

When I came back, he was nowhere to be found, "Draco? Draco?" I looked around, "I can't belie- Ahhhh! Draco!" he had jumped from behind a chair behind me, and screamed and grabbed me. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack before I even start class?"

"Nahhhh. I just got bored, and wanted to see your reaction, so what were you gonna say before I scared you?" He was still holding me around the waist.

"I was gonna say….. 'I can't believe that little prick thinks he's so slick, and that he can make me jump," I got out of his arms to see his face.

"Oh, so you wanna go there now, huh?"

"Yeah, I think I do. What are you gonna do about it?" I taunted.

"I think I'm just gonna have to…." he started to creep towards me, I started to back away. "Are you scared? You were wrong, I am just that good that I can scare you."

I automatically stopped, "You do not scare me. I'm simply just going to sit down," I turned around and walked to the single chair. He followed me, then attempted to sit on me. "Get off! Draco! Don't you dare! Ahhhhhh!" I yelled in between laughs. He finally gave up, got me out the sit, sat down, then pulled me into his lap.

"Is this better?" he smiled like he already knew my answer.

My heart was beating a little too fast for my liking, "You sure are cocky."

"Not cocky. You're just kinda easy for me to read. Plus, I can feel your heartbeat, because you are laying on my chest."

I sat up and looked at him, sure my face was red, "Well, before everyone comes back to here, let's get going."

"Wait, one last thing. Are you still scared?"

"No, I never w-"

"I'm talking about before, when I tried to kiss you," he interrupted.

"Oh, that? No, I'm not, but that doesn't mean I want to kiss you," I joked. But then I leaned in, and he looked surprised, but quickly got over it and kissed me. Then I kissed him back.

'_Ahhhh! This is amazing! He's so…Ahhhhhh!'_

He finally broke the kiss, after what seemed like ages, "I think we ought to get going, Ginny."

"Oh, yeah, ummmmmmm, right," sadly he was right, I got up.

He got up, put his arm around my waist, and we headed out the common room. '_I'll deal about Ron and Harry later. Right now, I'm gonna enjoy this moment, and every moment with him. Whether they like it or not, nothing is going to stop me and Draco from being together.' I decided as we headed off to my first day of lessons._


End file.
